


>500 word popn fics

by ashesburnt



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesburnt/pseuds/ashesburnt
Summary: because i dont have the attention span





	1. mutsuki gets banned from gloria jean's

Mutsuki pulled the brim of his hat lower over his eyes, but it did nothing to mitigate the glare coming from the window opposite him. Of course, just his luck that the single gap in the thunderclouds would miraculously shine a sunbeam directly into his face. There was probably a rainbow because of it, but he couldn't be bothered turning around to check.

He would've preferred to be out on a park bench right now; he'd always liked drawing trees and clouds and all that. But no, of course it started raining out of nowhere when he'd already walked 20 minutes from his house, and so he was stuck in this tiny café waiting for the storm to pass. He was getting pretty bored, to be honest. His oversized sketchpad was stashed neatly beneath the chair, having found nothing of note to draw. There were, what, some tables? Maybe a chair or two? A bit of a letdown.

Lost in thought, Mutsuki jumped as a waitress suddenly appeared at his side to deliver the hot chocolate he'd ordered five minutes ago. He managed a quiet "thanks", not quite confident enough to make eye contact but giving it his best shot anyway.

Forty minutes and two hot chocolates later, the rain had finally eased enough that he could at least walk home without his sketchpad disintegrating. Relieved to be finally free of the frankly claustrophobic little café, he gathered his belongings and walked up to the counter to pay.

It took a solid forty-five seconds of pocket-scouring for him to remember that he'd left his wallet at home that day. He took a deep breath in, a deep breath out, and bolted.


	2. chaos:q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to incorrect headcanon city

There was nothing but light.

It burned. It seared and pierced and dragged a consciousness out of the ether just to let it burn.

They would've screamed if they had a mouth. They woul'vd been clawing against the floor (if there was one) if they had hands. They would've shut out the glare if they had eyes.

But no. Just a concept. (But apparently concepts can burn.)

Every so often, like a shadow passing under the sun, the light would fade. Not completely - just enough that the concept could coalesce without being evaporated back into the air.

They couldn't see until they tore their eyes from whatever vague approximation of a skull they had. One aspect of the pain mitigated, at least. They couldn't remember what they looked like, what they used to look like - they'd been in this blank plane for as long as they could remember, but there was an underlying feeling that there should've been a "used to" somewhere.

So, in absence of anything but the burning light, they slowly rebuilt themself in the intervals. As someone who'd never seen another living being (allegedly), it was mostly trial and error; but slowly, they made themselves compatible with the air around them and took form.

They had hands, eventually. And hands, they figured, could grasp.

Between the eons of burning and screaming, they prepared.

The light dimmed once more. The figure coalesced. They took a single, finally-corporeal hand and sunk it into the dark below them, pulling forward out of the bright.

The bringer of light and dark looked down upon the shifting, eyeless approximation, and vocalised in a language they shouldn't have understood.

"You've finally arrived."


	3. boardgame night with the space crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones actually 750 words whoops
> 
> if you think these space guys wouldnt be best friends youd be dead wrong

Nova took the doorbell chime as an excuse to escape the backlash surrounding his latest quasi-illegal Scrabble move. He pretended to ignore iO's attempt to trip him as he stood up from his place before the coffee table, making a mental note to specifically target him the next time he felt like stealing someone's tiles or what-have-you.

Nova systematically unlocked the four locks on his front door (better safe than sorry), finally swinging it open to reveal the mystery guest...

"I brought snacks," Vela gleefully(?) announced, holding aloft a bag of cool ranch Doritos that was, on second inspection, already opened.

"H-hey, what're you doing here?"  
"Uh, you posted an invite in the groupchat, so..."

Nova momentarily looked over his shoulder, mouthing "who added him?" with the most pointed look he could manage. Painstakingly avoiding eye contact, Canopus grimaced and shrugged in apology.

Hoping his eyes weren't betraying the defeated expression he was trying very hard to suppress, Nova stepped aside with a halfhearted smile and invited their uninvited guest inside. He watched, almost detached, as Vela bumped into the table on his way to the couch, spilling two glasses of water and half a bag of Scrabble tiles. (He knew that purple bastard's mannerisms like the back of his hand, and that was 100% on purpose.)

🌟

Two games of Monopoly, half a bag of Doritos, and a bottle of tequila later, Vela seemed to have limbs spilling off the couch in ways that shouldn't have been possible as he slept unaware(?) of the nuisance he was causing to the people who were planning to use that couch for other things, such as sitting. Even the usually deadpan Lower threw him some dirty looks, upset that his role as the Tall Purple One had been so easily usurped.

After some quick thinking (and asserting that he definitely wouldn't notice), their setup was moved to the kitchen table to avoid thinking about the group's newfound fifth wheel. Cano noticed all too late that he'd left the Uno deck he'd brought somewhere in the couch cushions where he was seated, so with their third option declared a lost cause they were stuck with the only board game Nova owned.

"There. 17 points."  
"E- es- ...how do you pronounce that?"  
"Escendipous, my dear uneducated friend."  
"Yeah, that's definitely not a real world. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Canopus indignantly adjusted his giant hat (which, to Nova's disdain, he refused to remove indoors). "But it sounds smart, and that's what counts, right? At least I put actual effort into making it sound real." The final remark is punctuated with a pointed gesture at Lower's latest play, a string of Xs and Qs that was so inpronouncable that nobody bothered to fact-check it.

As if nobody had seen him add extra vowels to every word he'd placed so far, Nova replied "Cheating is cheating, you criminal scum."

As Cano openes hia mouth to retort, the argument was abruptly cut short as iO poked his head through the doorframe. (In their vaguely inebriated and incredibly tired state, the table was yet to notice his disappearance. This would have been incredibly disheartening had he not also been too inebriated to take note of it.)

After some rapid charading as not to awake their resident sleeping beauty, he managed to convince the others to return to the living room for "something really cool and worth it". He gingerly tiptoed back toward the general area of the couch with the stealthiness of an excited four-year-old.

The sight was something to behold. Vela looked like an amalgam of every eleven year old's worst social nightmare. His face had been Sharpied to hell and back, adorned with both crudely drawn facial hair and crudely drawn phallic symbols. One hand, resting elevated, had been topped by what was ostensibly shaving cream; the other, draped into a bowl of water precariously placed on the edge of the coffee table. The man was pantsless, though thankfully not nude from the waist down, yet was wearing what any civilised individual would call an obscene number of socks.

Nobody was sure whether it waa contempt, awe, or sheer confusion, but the other three stood silently observing with mouths agape. "So," iO rasped with a barely suppressed giggle under his voice, "what do you think'll get him first?"

After a prolonged silence, Nova finally managed to shake off the speechlessness that had fallen over the group.

"If any of this touches my nice, clean carpet, I will sue you for everything you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does nova even have shaving cream? that man couldn't grow body hair to save his life


End file.
